Mama said Don't hurry love
by Cryzzel
Summary: Summary: Every year Tamaki gets confessed to, but he would always say ‘mama said don’t hurry love.’ Will mommy finally say ‘you don’t have to wait?’. Or will mommy continue to say ‘Don’t hurry love.' SlashTamakiKyouya


"Tamaki-senpai, I… I like you." She blushed.

The blonde smiled ever-so-beautifully before running his fingers through her brown locks.

"I'm sorry to hurt my fair maiden's heart," he said in the most endearing voice any girl would want to hear, "but I'm terribly sorry to have to push away that confession." That was a clear rejection from Tamaki in the most subtle way possible. He hated seeing a girl cry, especially if the reason was him.

As predicted, the girl's eyes started welling up with tears. "Is it because I'm not good enough?" she asked in a choked voice.

Tamaki's eyes widened as he tried to coax the girl to stop.

"That's silly!" he said, sliding his hands down to cup her cheek. "Any man would want you. It's just that I can't return the feelings," he said, smiling. "Wouldn't you want someone to fully cherish you? Your sweet look, the vibrant personality? I'm sure there's someone better out there for you. I remember Mommy said you can't hurry love."

"Haii, isn't that like, the third girl this week?" Hikaru asked the group who was a fair bit of a distance away from Tamaki and his latest confessor.

"Tono-san sure has been handling it well," Kaoru said, peeping at the couple with his brother. "He says the same thing over and over again."

"Hikaru, Kaoru, stop spying on him," Haruhi said, pretending not to be bothered with what was going on in the courtyard. But she followed the boys anyway. In fact, when they had found out that Tamaki had girls confessing to him in the courtyard, the twins had started making sure everyone always followed… Well, all of them were busybodies anyway.

She knew Tamaki had been getting all these sorts of approaches and confessions—at first she thought he might've jumped at any chance—but he didn't. He carefully rejected them, making them feel better again, then moving on with life without saying a word to the host club.

Well, maybe not to them, but she had a clue Kyouya might know more about it.

While the twins kept on spying, Mori and Honey were mostly talking about how Tamaki was such a gentleman. She looked over at Kyouya who wasn't looking at the couple; instead he was scribbling in his notebook.

Haruhi sighed, must be the club expenses. "Kyouya-senpai."

He responded without looking up from his notebook. "Yes, Haruhi?"

"Has Tamaki-senpai had, well... _anyone_ before?" she asked curiously. It wasn't a question Haruhi would ask otherwise, but judging by the last few people Tamaki rejected, it didn't look like he had a girlfriend at the moment. Plus, she herself was curious.

"Hmm…" Still scribbling, Kyouya asked, "Why the question?"

"Just curious. We seem to be spying on him often enough to know he pushes everyone away. Just wondering if he had anyone he liked before?" Sometimes Haruhi was just straight forward.

"Heh." Was that a quick smirk that he gave her? Surely not. Kyouya always kept his cool expression. "He's just not hurrying love."

"That's obvious from what he's saying. Did his mother advise him before?" she asked, looking over at Tamaki who finally succeeded in making the girl smile and sparkle up at him. "He listens pretty well though."

Kyouya gave her a smile. "Oh yes, he listens to Mommy very well."

**XXX**

**Two years ago**

It was very warm during the month of December in the Ootori manor, especially sitting on the kotatsu and having a cup of hot green tea in one's hand.

Tamaki looked up nervously at Kyouya, who was wearing a pretty violet sweater, looking pale and lovely as he picked his cup up to sip his tea. He had such a way of holding things…

"Kyouya," Tamaki called out his name.

"What is it, Tamaki?" Kyouya asked as he placed the cup down. "It'd better not be some weird idea again. One stupid idea at a time. I agreed to the host club idea, and agreed to the whole 'family hierarchy thing' which is ridiculous, but I agreed. Don't overdo it."

"Huh? Oh, no, no! No more club ideas," he said, laughing. "And, hey! What stupid idea? What's stupid?!"

Ignoring Tamaki's questions, Kyouya went on. "So what is it?"

Tamaki went silent. His hands went around his warm cup, his eyes downcast.

"Well, come on Tamaki, we're not getting any younger. What is it?" Kyouya asked.

For a few moments Tamaki looked at his cup, then after biting his lip, his head shot up, "I like you, Kyouya!"

There were apparently not enough things to contain Tamaki's loud proclamation in the room, because it echoed down the hall. Luckily for the both of them his father was on a business trip and his brothers weren't in the house that moment.

Kyouya stared at Tamaki for the longest time while the other boy turned red with embarrassment.

"I- I know it's sudden, but we've known each other for about nearly half a year, and I kind of liked you since the first day, and I know it's very weird for me to be telling you this, but I like you." He said it all so quickly that Kyouya swore he just heard a fly buzzing.

However, for a long moment, Kyouya said nothing, and Tamaki slowly felt himself crumbling into ashes.

"So? What do you want me to do about it?" Kyouya asked, but Tamaki was too worried to notice that Kyouya was actually amused by this rather than disgusted.

"I… I don't know. Tell me what you think or something? Give me an answer…" he said, his heart beating so fast it might burst out of his chest. This was a big confession, he knew that, but he had just blurted it out without thinking. He didn't even know if Kyouya was okay with this kind of relationship.

They were both boys! Male! However, Tamaki had strong feelings for Kyouya, he couldn't just push them away… but if Kyouya said "NO," Tamaki would just die.

"No," came the dreaded reply.

Okay, maybe Tamaki could die now. His heart stopped, blood froze in his veins, and he went white. Kyouya hated him.

In a mere millisecond Tamaki was in the far corner, sulking, turning that particular corner black with grief. Kyouya found all of this too entertaining for his own good, and he actually chuckled, but Tamaki didn't notice.

"You hate me," Tamaki said in a sullen voice.

"No, I don't hate you," Kyouya stated, smiling coolly at the table.

"Yes you do."

"Whatever you say."

Tamaki turned his head, "You're supposed to say 'No I don't!'"

"I already did. I hate repeating myself," Kyouya said, sipping his tea again.

"So you don't… Don't think it's weird? Or find it disgusting?" Tamaki asked crawling nearer to Kyouya.

"Did I say such a thing?" Kyouya asked.

"That means you like me too!?" Tamaki beamed up like a light bulb.

"… Did I say that?"

Tamaki's light bulb burst and he went into a morose mood again.

"Will you stop making the mood dreary?" Kyouya asked, looking at him. "I can't give you a decision; it's too quick and probably senseless. I can tell you what I think you should do, though."

Tamaki beamed up again, "Oh anything! Anything, what is it?"

"Don't hurry love."

"What?"

"Don't hurry love. You heard me. You're quick to jump on a bandwagon and say you like me, but you probably don't—"

"No, no, I really like you!"

"You'd say that to anyone probably." Kyouya went on ignoring whatever Tamaki said. He had suggested a 'Host club' for goodness sake!

The blond gasped, "What! No I won't."

"Are you sure? If you won't, then don't hurry it. And wait 'til I give you an answer. I mean, you'll probably find someone else in that time. You're too young to know, but love doesn't come that easily," Kyouya said narrowing his eyes.

Tamaki nodded. "I know, but you sure know a lot about it," he said, leaning in to look at Kyouya from up close, who gritted his teeth and whacked Tamaki on the head.

"Are we clear? And let's act as if none of this happened."

"HAH! We're ON! I won't give up for Mommy!" Tamaki said determinedly, clenching his fist up in front of his face, his violet eyes shining with delight.

Mommy? What the heck…

"Tamaki, shut up."

"Okay Mommy."

**XXX**

**Present year- Second year**

"Oooo, Tono's done with the girl, everyone back to the music room," Hikaru said, ushering everyone back to the music room.

Tamaki who was standing in the rose courtyard sighed as he looked up at the sky.

"Don't hurry love, huh?" He shoved his hands into his pockets, "He should know the only thing that keeps me hanging on is his words." He sighed again.

"Tamaki, stop talking to yourself," Kyouya said. He realized Tamaki hadn't left the spot since they left and decided to come back and get him. "We have to start club activities now," he said before turning to walk away.

Tamaki turned around and beamed when he saw the love of his life. "Kyouya!" he scrambled to join Kyouya and walk with him to the music room.

_I can do this,_ Tamaki thought. _I've been telling everyone who has confessed to me what mommy told me_. And I am_ going to keep telling them the same thing until I get Mommy to say 'you don't have to wait anymore.'_

**XXX**

**First year –Flashback**

"Kyouya…" Tamaki climbed onto his bed, crawling towards his friend who was reading a book.

"Yes, Tamaki?" Kyouya asked without looking at him, his eyes still on the words of the book.

The blond stopped next to him, taking a deep breath before he continued, "I really like you." That made a smile tug at the ends of Kyouya's lips slightly. Hadn't he heard this before? "So…" Tamaki trailed off, as if afraid to go on.

Kyouya set his book down and looked at Tamaki, who looked at him like a pleading puppy that wanted a bone. He smiled, and oh what a beautiful but malevolent smile it was. "What did Mommy say, Tamaki?"

With just that, Tamaki's face fell, like how a dog's ears did. "You can't hurry love…"

The black-haired boy nodded. "Yes." He didn't feel sad for the boy, he didn't feel bad about it either, plus, this wasn't the first time he 'rejected' Tamaki. "You just have to wait, right?"

Tamaki pounced up again, "But-but… how long? It's been… a year now," he argued.

Yes, Kyouya knew it had been a year since Tamaki first confessed to him. He knew the blonde pushed away numerous people who liked him to come back during this season and confessed to him again. Kyouya was just amazed Tamaki did so. That Tamaki came to him once again to confess and hope for the same feelings and words from Kyouya.

But Kyouya's answer was the same as the year before: "You can't hurry love." Although he felt stupid saying it, he said it nevertheless, "You just have to wait… Right, Tamaki?"

And so Tamaki did.

**XXX**

**Present time- Second Year**

"Kyouya." Tamaki stood next to Kyouya in the music room; they were both in front of the big glass window. The black haired boy's attention was on the clipboard.

"Yes, Tamaki?" he asked when he very well knew what it was about. He knew, because the ground was painted white with snow, the air was damp and cold. It was that time to ask and answer again…

"Uhm, well…" Tamaki had done this for two years, why should it be different now? However, he was still scared of being rejected again. Still, he felt that this year was his year. He turned his body to lean against the windowsill, facing Kyouya, whose eyes were still on his clipboard.

"Kyouya," Tamaki said again.

"What is it Tamaki? Speak up," Kyouya said, scribbling something Tamaki shouldn't see on the clipboard.

The blonde's hand came up and pushed the clipboard down from Kyouya's view. "Kyouya, it's kotatsu season." He knew Kyouya would understand what he meant.

His head finally came up. "I'm aware of that." Oh, such a mistake, he thought when his eyes met Tamaki's bright purple ones.

"I'm trying again, Kyouya," he announced. "I like you." His hands nervously held Kyouya's. His best friend could feel his hands trembling. He was amused he could still evoke these kinds of feelings from Tamaki. "So…"

Kyouya liked and hated this part. He liked it that Tamaki could stay faithful, waiting for him, but he hated it because he had to say the same thing again. Especially now he doubted the situation even more than the last two years because Haruhi had come into their lives.

When Haruhi came into the host club and Tamaki's attention was focused completely on her, Kyouya had thought Tamaki would finally find someone else that he would undoubtedly like. The thought could make him hardly breathe, although no one—including Tamaki—could see it, so he left it that way. In spite of Tamaki's obsession and protectiveness over Haruhi, he never once said he liked her in the way he liked Kyouya, and this was the proof of it.

"What about Haruhi?" Kyouya asked. Sure, Kyouya knew everything and interpreted situations better than anyone could, but when it came to Tamaki's interest, he couldn't simply play on his own information and interpretation. He had to know right out from Tamaki's mouth.

"What about our daughter?" Tamaki asked, blinking, confused at Kyouya's question. Although that wasn't an answer, Kyouya finally accepted the fact that Tamaki only saw her as their daughter.

_Their_ daughter.

Kyouya smiled, pushing up his glasses, "Never mind." He then looked at Tamaki, "Give it time, Tamaki," he started, and Tamaki knew where this was going. He just knew it wasn't his year- yet again.

"You can't hurry love. You'll just have to wait." Those dreaded words, Tamaki heard it twice from Kyouya and numerous times from himself. Mama taught him well.

Tamaki sighed. "I've waited so long Kyouya, and I am still waiting."

"Yes, but no matter how long it takes, can you wait?" Kyouya asked.

Tamaki, who was crestfallen, looked up at Kyouya, "Impatient as I am, mon ami…" he smiled lightly. "I'll keep on waiting, even if it isn't easy. I'll wait until you say I don't have to wait anymore."

He broke out into a grin, jumped off the windowsill and mischievously planted a quick kiss on Kyouya's lips. He walked away, humming a happy tune, leaving Kyouya to stand perfectly still, touching his lips and watching Tamaki thoughtfully.

**XXX**

**Third year**

"Tamaki-kun, I've liked you since first saw you… I do hope and wish you will return my feelings…"

Another year, a few more people came and confessed to him once again. Whether they were first years or sophomores, they were there to tell him their feelings. It was like a routine for Tamaki to smile at them, subtly reject them, quickly comforting them, and moving on again. He felt so tired waiting for the one and only person he wanted to hear the words 'I like you' from, that it was making him grow impatient.

It had been four years since he first confessed his love to Kyouya, but his best friend just wouldn't budge. What was he waiting for? He knew Kyouya was cunning and mischievous in his own way… But what was he really waiting for? Tamaki had proved in the last three years he liked no one else except him. His heart was breaking, and it was their last year in Ouran High. Kyouya hadn't told him his plans for after they had finished high school, and it worried Tamaki.

What if Kyouya didn't tell him what Tamaki wanted to hear? And they went their separate ways? Tamaki wouldn't and couldn't let that happen!

"Uhm, Tamaki-kun?" the girl who was confessing to him right then and there brought him back to earth.

"Huh?" He looked at the pretty brunette. "Oh! I'm sorry. Mommy once said I can't hurry love," he told her, "even if it's been a long time now." He looked at her hurt face, "I'm really sorry, but I can't."

**XXX**

"Oooo, there's that gesture that means 'I'm sorry I can't accept your feelings!'" Hikaru said behind their usual hiding and spying place.

"Tono-san is pretty efficient in this, isn't he?" Kaoru said. Haruhi sighed behind them.

"Why do we do this every time Tamaki-senpai gets confessed to?" she asked the twins. "You even dragged Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai here." She pointed towards Mori and Honey who were out of high school but they came whenever Hikaru and Kaoru called them for this. They still had very close ties with every one of them. Haruhi thought it was ridiculous.

"Because, if Tono-san finally accepts someone, we want to be there to throw confetti and congratulate him," Hikaru beamed.

"In short, catch him by surprise and tease him," Haruhi said, sweat dropping.

"Aww Haruhi, how can you think so highly of us?" Kaoru asked, grinning.

"You guys are predictable," she told them.

Kyouya was standing behind them as usual, watching the scene and knowing the routine Tamaki went through whenever someone confessed to him. He saw how every person who confessed to him looked so hurt after they were rejected, but how happy they looked when Tamaki comforted them and sent them off.

He saw how easily they could get over it. In contrast to Tamaki who kept on holding on for a chance for Kyouya to respond to him.

Love is about give and take.

Kyouya understood that Tamaki always gave—never took, just waited. Being an Ootori, Kyouya also understood that he was one selfish bastard. He could tell Tamaki to move on, not wait. But year after year he just told Tamaki to not hurry love and wait. At first he wanted to test Tamaki's endurance throughout the years, but now all he wanted _was_ Tamaki. He was never jealous of the girls and guys who confessed to Tamaki because he knew the blond would push them away… But what if the day came when Tamaki had enough of the situation and gave up on him?

It was already senior year. Tamaki had waited since junior high. Was it fair to let him wait that long? It was the season where they could use kotatsus. Tamaki could ask him again anytime soon, maybe today. Would it be selfish to push him away and tell him not to hurry love again? When he had, in fact, been waiting too long?

"Kyouya-…Kyouya-senpai!" Haruhi called out, jerking Kyouya out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Haruhi?" he asked, looking at her.

"I've been calling you for some time now. Is there something on your mind?" she asked, her big brown eyes staring up at him like she knew something was bothering him.

Kyouya looked up to see Tamaki finishing with the girl, then he looked back down at Haruhi. "Actually, there is. And shouldn't the rest of you go back to your classes?"

Honey bounced up and bid his goodbye and went off with Mori.

Hikaru puffed, "Alright, alright. There's no difference with Tamaki-senpai anyways." He draped his arm around his brother.

"Yeah, despite his flighty demeanor, he keeps on saying 'Mommy says don't hurry love,'" Kaoru said, leaning against his brother's side.

"Yeah, his mother really had an impact on him, didn't she?" Haruhi asked.

"He'll be single forever like this," Hikaru said, rolling his eyes, then grabbed Haruhi's arm and dragged her, side by side with his brother as they walked to class.

Kyouya stood there until they were all out of sight before walking towards Tamaki, who was still standing in the same spot, sighing.

"Tamaki, we have class," Kyouya said, startling Tamaki.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki exclaimed, "Uh, what're you doing here?" He looked at his watch. "Classes already started."

"Yes, that's why I'm calling you," he told him.

"Ah, alright," Tamaki said, smiling at his best friend, and walked ahead. Kyouya frowned. Tamaki hadn't said anything. He was just walking away, leaving him behind.

…

"Tamaki!" he called.

Tamaki turned around, "Kyouya? Why aren't you coming?"

"It's kotatsu season." Kyouya knew that Tamaki knew what that meant.

"Yeah…" The blonde looked at the sky. "It doesn't look like it's going to snow anytime soon. It's cold though." He looked back at Kyouya, who was waiting for him to say something. "Kyouya, come on, let's go inside."

But Tamaki didn't say or ask anything Kyouya wanted to hear.

Why not?

Had he given up? Kyouya was getting slightly worried.

"Come on Kyouya. We're really late for class," Tamaki told him, and extended his hand out for Kyouya to take.

The black haired boy was tempted to take it, but he stood where he was. Tamaki wasn't asking him what he wanted to hear and Tamaki was never a day late.

"Tamaki," It was now or never.

"Yes? Kyouya?"

_Love doesn't come easy, you can't hurry love; you just have to wait, take good time and think about…_

Well Kyouya had taken a good long time to think about it alright…

"I like you, Tamaki," Kyouya told him, trying his best not to blush like an idiot. Ootoris don't blush. In fact, they didn't do weird things like Kyouya was doing.

Maybe he was an exception. He didn't care. He had to tell Tamaki how he felt before Tamaki decided to give up.

"Kyo…Kyouya?!" Tamaki was too surprised to take it all in.

"So, tell me what you think. Give me an answer." Kyouya used the exact words Tamaki used the first time he confessed to him in junior high.

Tamaki's eyes widened. "Kyouya? Are you alright?" He wasn't sure if Kyouya was feeling alright or not. This was just too sudden-- an un-Kyouya-ish thing to do.

Kyouya rolled his eyes; he was somewhat annoyed with Tamaki's astonished reaction. "Either answer me, or I'll take back whatever I said, Daddy."

The blond quickly perked up. "I like you too, Mommy! I like you very much!"

Kyouya breathed a sigh of relief. Tamaki was such an idiot, and so was he.

"I thought Mommy said 'don't hurry love,'" Tamaki said.

"I guess Mommy let you wait too long… or do you want to wait another three years?" Kyouya asked, raising a brow.

Tamaki panicked. "No, of course not!" Then he smiled and extended out his hand again. "So Mommy finally gave in."

The other man glared at him. "I didn't _give_ in." Nevertheless, Kyouya walked towards him to place his hand in Tamaki's.

"Hahaha, now I have someone to call _mine._ Mon ami," he said, pulling Kyouya close to him, then nuzzling Kyouya's ear.

"Tamaki, shut up." Kyouya couldn't help blushing.

"Okay," he grinned close to Kyouya's face. "Whatever Mommy says." With that, his mouth covered Kyouya's and he gave him a kiss he would never forget.

**XXX**

"Kaoru, we can buy another one." Hikaru told his brother who dragged both him and Haruhi back to where they were spying on Tamaki to find his watch.

"I know we can, but you bought it for me, Hikaru," he said, looking at his brother sadly. "I don't want to lose it."

Hikaru went over to his brother and hugged him, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Okay, okay, I'm sure we can find it."

Haruhi helped them look for it, "Kaoru, here it is," she said when she found it and gave it to a happy Kaoru. "Next time wear it on your wrist tightly," she told him. She would've panicked if she lost a watch that expensive. "Let's go. We're late for class."

"Is that Kyouya-senpai?" Hikaru asked, standing where he and Kaoru had stood that morning, spying on Tamaki.

"Huh?" Haruhi turned.

"…Isn't that Tamaki-senpai?!" Kaoru said rubbing his eyes.

"Huh?" Haruhi walked next to them to see what they were talking about.

…

"Oh my God! It is them!" Hikaru said, his eyes widening.

Kaoru pouted. "They kept it from us pretty well, even Tono-san." He shook his head.

Haruhi, who wasn't that shocked, laughed. "So that's the Mommy Tamaki was talking about."

"We were that clueless," Hikaru complained. "If we caught on to _which_ Mommy he was talking about, we wouldn't have bothered spying on Tono-san."

"Yeah, in fact we would've poked both Kyouya-senpai and Tamaki," Kaoru added in.

"Okay guys, we're late for class, let's go," Haruhi said, pushing the two boys away from the scene.

"No wonder he's so obedient to Mommy's word." Hikaru couldn't let go of it.

"Yeah! It was Kyouya-senpai all along." Kaoru folded his arms, as annoyed as his brother, because he felt like they had all been played. Haruhi couldn't help laughing and continued pulling the boys towards their class.

In the end, Mommy did say, "You don't have to wait anymore."

**XXX End XXX**

Ya know, I like to make Tamaki suffer more hahahahahhahaha. D 3 And did anyone notice? I got inspiration from the song "You can't hurry love." Hahaha, tune up this song after or when you guys read this XD.

This is for Jyuu 3 Because she always disturbs me while I'm in my lectures and listens to me ramble about Tamaki and Kyouya and everything else like no ones buzz. And thank you so much to my beta grimygrunhildagrunt Girl you're so awesome. Much much thanks to my other TamaKyo beta, lilkittyangel for beta-ing all my TamaKyo fics! hearts.


End file.
